


Ke$ha was Right

by elithewho



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba gets what appears to be a glitter bomb in the mail, but it turns out to be a bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke$ha was Right

**Author's Note:**

> "If I smear glitter on my face, you don't have a choice you will be more attracted to me."
> 
> \- Ke$ha
> 
> For Morgan, as ever.

Barba was in a towering rage by the time Rollins and Fin arrived at his office. He was pacing, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loose, looking murderous. Rollins immediately had the childish urge to turn around and let Fin deal with him. But she resisted.

“Well?” he said the moment they walked in, whirling around.

“The lab got nothing,” Fin said, a little cautiously perhaps, because Barba looked oddly frenzied.

“So you came all the way down here to tell me that?” he nearly shouted.

“Hey, you asked us to come down,” Rollins said, trying for her best calming tone.

Barba sighed deeply and paced back and forth a few times, taking a very deliberate moment to calm down. But when he spoke again, his tone was very strained.

“If you don’t find anything thing, we have to cut him loose in six hours,” he said slowly.

“We know, Counselor, we’re doing everything we can,” Fin said carefully.

“Yeah, yeah,” Barba said, waving his hand dismissively.

Fin rolled his eyes at Rollins.

“I should get back,” he said, clearly wanting to get away from Barba’s attitude.

Rollins nodded as he swiftly left the room.

“If the confession didn’t get thrown out in the first place –“ Barba said curtly, making a forceful stabbing gesture with his hand.

“Yeah, I know,” Rollins said, trying not to sound petulant. 

Barba, whose color was high, turned to his desk and grabbed a large envelope off the stack of mail that had been left there.

“Of all the goddamn, incompetent –“ Barba’s angry muttering was cut short as he violently tore open the envelope and a cloud of glitter burst forth from it like a mini explosion.

Rollins blinked rapidly, her vision briefly dazzled by the sudden storm of sparkling. When she could see clearly again, she choked. Barba looked… ridiculous. He was completely still as if paralyzed with rage and now very sparkly. The cloud of glitter had settled all over his face and hair and shirtfront, making it look like a teenage girl’s cosmetic box had exploded on him. Rollins tried very hard not to laugh. She didn’t think Barba would appreciate it.

“Are you – fucking – kidding – me,” Barba ground out, trying to brush away the glitter from his hair and only making it worse, unsettling another burst of sparkle into the air.

“It’s like that internet thing, send glitter to your enemies,” Rollins said, knowing she must look as ridiculous as Barba did. She could feel the stuff on her skin. It didn’t feel like the glitter she had done arts and craft with as a kid, it felt very smooth and slippery, like the scales on a butterfly’s wing. It had gotten in her mouth too. It tasted weirdly good. Like sugar, like vanilla icing and cotton candy. She licked her lips. It made her mouth feel warm.

“Wonderful,” Barba sniffed, still trying to remove the sparkle from his various parts. He wasn’t doing a good job. Trying to rub it off only seemed to grind it in deeper.

Rollins had been feeling very stressed and anxious a minute ago, the case, the possibility of the guy getting off… but now she felt strangely good. Light and floating. And very warm. She took off her jacket, but it wasn’t nearly enough. She wanted to take off her shirt too.

“Wow, it’s hot in here,” she said, wondering if Barba felt it too. He did look a little shiny, underneath the sheen of glitter. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it is,” he said, still sounding aggravated. She watched him readjust his suspender straps with quick, angry movements. It was mesmerizing.

Rollins licked her lips again, more thoroughly, searching for more of that sweet, delectable flavor. Barba was glaring at her, his mouth hanging open. His lips were shimmering. Rollins knew they would taste just as good, coated in sugary sparkle.

“The goddamn thermostat must be busted,” Barba growled in irritation. Rollins could tell he was breathing heavily still, cheeks very pink under a thick coating of sparkle. “You should go,” he said.

Rollins had a dim thought that he was right, she should leave. But the thought felt very far away as she watched him walk stiffly around his desk, pulling at his collar. His movements were still quick and frustrated, a tremor of suppressed fury in his hands. The heat in her body wasn’t just the sitting in a sauna for an hour heat, but the making out hot and heavy kind of heat. Her breasts were tingling and her crotch felt ultra warm and liquidy. 

“Detective, what the hell are you doing?” Barba said, his tone losing much of the ferocity it had before. He sounded strangely pained. Rollins hadn’t even realized she was walking around his desk, or that she was unbuttoning her shirt.

“It’s really, _really_ , hot in here, isn’t it?” she said, by way of explanation. But really, if she didn’t get her clothes off right that moment, she felt like she was going to overheat and pass out. She didn’t know how Barba was coping. His whole face was bright red.

“Yeah, it is,” he said faintly. 

Rollins didn’t know how her shirt ended up on the floor, but there it was. She was popping the buttons on her jeans and shoving them down, even as she stumbled unsteadily to stand in front of Barba’s chair. His face was twinkling with glitter every time he moved and she wanted more of the warm sugary sweetness. She kicked off her jeans tangled around her ankles and leaned down, bracing herself on his shoulders as she licked a wide stripe up the side of his cheek. It tasted even better on his overheated skin.

Barba grunted in surprise. Or maybe in more than just surprise. Rollins stared down at him, at the sweat gathering on his hairline and the obvious bulge in his pants. Feverishly, with fumbling hands, Barba tore at the buttons of his dress shirt, trying to dislodge them. Rollins climbed into his lap, needed to relieve some of the pressure building in her groin. He was deliciously warm and she moaned, grinding onto his thigh. 

“Oh fuck,” Barba muttered, rutting up against her as he struggled to undo his buttons.

“What’s happening,” Rollins groaned, her question losing some potency when she lost her patience and ripped open Barba’s shirt, sending a few buttons flying. 

“I don’t… know,” Barba managed to say, looking faintly alarmed. Rollins licked his face again. He tasted like pixie sticks. She kissed his mouth, sucking his bottom lip hard, biting without much gentleness because he tasted good enough to eat. Barba groaned into her mouth, holding her hips as he pushed against her, rubbing his erection on her thigh.

Rollins was rapidly caring less and less about what was happening, because Barba was kissing down her neck to her chest, licking as he went. The glitter seemed to still be floating in the air, settling on every bit of exposed skin. Rollins pushed down Barba’s suspenders and pulled his dress shirt completely off, then his undershirt. The motion dislodged more glitter from Barba’s hair, engulfing them in a cloud of frenzied heat and sweetness. Barba groaned as he unhooked her bra with shaking fingers, licking her exposed breasts. Rollins began to pant, burying her face in his hair, inhaling the glitter dust like coke, all the while grinding against his leg. Barba sucked a nipple into his mouth and Rollins moaned, feeling him hump her leg in turn. She scratched his scalp, down to the back of his neck, leaving red stripes.

Barba suddenly went stiff and shuddered against her, breathing a low whine into her chest. Rollins felt dampness against her leg and stared down at him.

“That doesn’t usually happen,” Barba mumbled miserably, hiding his face between her breasts.

“It’s OK,” she said automatically, petting his hair. She was still insanely horny, an itch deep inside her she was desperate to scratch. She dropped a hand to his crotch and found his cock still hard in his trousers. Barba gasped breathily and thrust against her. She could feel the obvious wetness of his come, but he was still hard.

Barba groaned deep in his chest and suddenly stood up. Rollins nearly fell, but Barba grabbed her under the thighs and hoisted her up, depositing her on his desk and a bed of motions and waivers. His hands were shaking as he undid his pants and pushed them down. Rollins pushed herself up to lick at the curve of his neck. Her head was buzzing, she couldn’t get enough of the taste of it on his skin. She felt him pull off her panties, lifting her hips a fraction to help. At the same moment, she shoved her hand down the front of his briefs, cupping his sticky, hard cock and squeezing. Barba moaned raggedly and pushed her down, sucking on her collarbone and dragging her by the thighs to the edge of the desk so that his cock could brush against the entrance to her cunt. 

“Amanda,” he whispered faintly, visibly restraining himself from going further.

“Oh, fuck me, come on, fuck me,” Rollins babbled, arching against him desperately.

Barba complied at once and Rollins screamed as he pushed into her, clawing at his back. She felt the desk shudder beneath them as he fucked her, his moans only muted by his mouth constantly licked every piece of exposed skin he could reach. Rollins was just as frenzied, sweeping her tongue over his shoulder and up his neck, sucking a dark hickey onto his chest. He tasted like candy, but the more she licked the more she wanted it. She dug her teeth into his shoulder, wanting to devour him. Barba grunted, licking her breast again. Rollins arched her back, tightening her legs around him as she came, stars exploding like glitter behind her eyes. But even as her orgasm subsided, she didn’t feel the least bit satisfied. She felt Barba’s hips stutter as he whimpered and shook, coming inside her this time.

Rollins watched him push up on his hands, looking bemused. She felt him pull out wetly, even as she tried to rub against him. His cock hadn’t softened at all.

“This isn’t normal,” he said breathlessly, gripping the base of his cock with a pained expression.

“Yeah,” Rollins agreed, licking his forearm for more glitter residue. “Fuck me again.”

“Um,” he said, looking distressed. He collapsed back in his chair and Rollins followed him quickly, straddling his hips and wasting no time as she sunk down around him.

“Oh Jesus,” Barba gasped and Rollins had to agree and she slowly rode him, their sweat slicked bodies sliding together. Combined with the slippery glitter, it was getting difficult to hold on and Rollins dug her nails into his shoulder to anchor herself.

The steady pace of her body rocking against his didn’t stay slow for long, and it was incredible how the pleasure could build so much and still feel so unsatisfying as she came again with Barba biting her nipple. Barba kept thrusting into her, his whines of pleasure were pained as he came, breath coming in sharp gasps.

“This is ridiculous,” Barba wheezed, sagging in his chair.

“Yeah,” Rollins muttered, feeling dizzy. She licked his ear, tasting sweetness. “Fuck me on the floor, it’s too hot here.”

Rollins had no idea how much time had passed or how many times they’d both come. It was all a blur. Rollins had rug burn in a lot of different places. The glitter was constantly being unsettled and resettled on their skin and Barba had found a new place to lick her when Rollins registered someone knocking on the door.

“Uh, hi?” she said shakily. She had forgotten the outside world still existed out there.

“Rollins? Barba?” she heard Liv’s voice drift through the closed door. _Oh no_. Barba hadn’t paused at all, licking and sucking her clit like she was made of ice cream.

“Yeah,” she responded, voice cracking slightly as Barba’s tongue dipped inside her.

“Listen, the lab is running tests on the substance, whatever it is, and we’ve been advised not to interfere, there are all these guys in hazmat suits and… Rollins?”

Rollins had just groaned dramatically, bucking against Barba’s face. She could barely pay attention to whatever Liv was saying, it was just sounds to her.

“I’m listening,” she said anyway.

“Is Barba there with you? Is he OK?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” she choked out as he swirled his tongue over her clit. “He’s… busy.”

Rollins could hear snickering from behind the door and she knew in her heart it was Carisi. She could have throttled him.

“OK…” she heard Liv say but she sounded unsure.

“Really, everything’s great,” she said breathlessly. “How long is this gonna last?”

“They aren’t sure,” Liv said and Rollins could feel Barba’s groan of misery. “Maybe a few more hours.”

“Oh,” Rollins muttered weakly, knocking her head against the floor as she came again. Whatever Liv said after that was completely lost on her.

“A few more hours,” Barba mumbled, moving feebly as he collapsed next to her on his stomach. “This is too much.”

Rollins was too distracted to respond. The perfect curve of Barba’s ass was glittering like a Mardi Gras mask. Rollins licked a path up his thigh to where his coarse hair faded to smooth, pale skin. Barba squeaked in alarm, but Rollins straddled his thighs and licked briefly over his soft cleft. She felt him shudder beneath her, but she was undeterred. He tasted like cupcakes fresh from the oven, a scintillating heat bursting over her tongue. Barba squirmed as she parted his cheeks, dipping her tongue between to lick his hole. She swirled her tongue around, feeling him clench and twitch temptingly. He gasped as her tongue pushed deeper, inside him. She tongued him roughly before pulling out and licking the curve of his ass again, savoring the mouthwatering sweetness. He tasted so good that she sucked hard on his full cheek, leaving a dark bruise. She sucked a hickey onto the other side in turn, enjoying the plush cheek’s softness in her mouth. Rollins bit down, just a light stab of teeth to make him whine.

Watching him writhe around desperately, Rollins had the absurd and overwhelming desire to fuck him somehow, to penetrate him and watch his ass tense as he pushed against her. All she could do was rub two fingers against his slippery hole and hear him moan weakly. The spit slicked wetness made it easy to push inside him and he thrust toward her hand, his butt rising off the floor.

“Turn over,” she instructed, her fingers slipping out.

Barba complied, red-faced and panting. His cock was flushed such a dark red it looked painful. But he still thrust up to meet her as she climbed on. Rollins barely had the energy to properly ride him, collapsing on his chest and rocking her hips minutely as Barba held her thighs and thrust the best he could. Their frustrated movements grew frantic as Rollins came again, twitching, groaning in exasperation. Barba rolled them over to thrust into her properly, his breathing labored, his arms shaking as they supported his weight.

“Do that – do that again,” he ground out between heaving breaths.

“Hmm?” Rollins mumbled, distracted by another orgasm already on the brink.

“Your fingers,” he muttered and Rollins knew instantly what he meant. Rollins tried to smirk, but the effect was probably ruined by how sweaty and red-faced she was.

Rollins wrapped a hand around his back and found the delightful swell of his ass, squeezing.

“You want my fingers?” she said breathily, slipping one in between his cheeks. “Right here?”

Barba groaned, low in his throat, and collapsed onto his elbows, pushing his face into her hair. She felt him nod frantically.

“You want me to –“ Rollins just let her finger glide over his hole, teasingly. “– fuck you?”

“Yeah– yes,” Barba gasped against her ear. _“Please.”_

The desperate whine in his voice was all it took and Rollins shoved two fingers in. It was a rough stretch and Barba grunted, but his hips were pumping hard against her, the movement making Rollins’s back rub painfully against the carpet, but it didn’t matter when he was clenching hot and tight around her fingers and Rollins came again before he did, whimpering into her hair.

Barba grunted as he pulled out of her and rolled sideways onto his back. 

“We’re gonna die,” he said faintly. “This is gonna kill us.”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Rollins said curtly. Or tried for curt, which was hard when she was still panting.

But, she thought, his assessment might not be wholly inaccurate. She was already straddling him for another round and how many more times could the human body come before it just gave up and died? Nobody ever died from having too much sex, she told herself. It couldn’t last forever.

 

It turned out that no, it couldn’t last forever, and when it was finally over, they only wished it killed them. Or at least Barba looked that way. Rollins was just exhausted, wrapped in a blanket and getting her blood pleasure taken by an EMT as people in hazmat suits bustled around gathering evidence or whatever they were doing. Barba was sitting next to her, being fretted over by his own EMT and the few times Rollins had glanced at him he wore an expression like he had just watched his house burn down, destroying all his worldly possessions. Rollins decided he didn’t look up for conversation. 

“Can I have my clothes back?” he asked one of the hazmat suits.

“Sorry, it’s evidence,” the guy said and Barba sighed deeply in irritation.

“It’s like they’re trying to make it worse for us,” he muttered to Rollins. “Like it isn’t bad enough.”

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” she said lightly. “There are much worse ways to spend an afternoon, in my opinion.”

The glare Barba sent her could have reduced an entire building to ash. She only raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. His surly expression was pulverized by the deep blush that reddened his face immediately and he looked away so quickly he could’ve got whiplash.

Rollins tried not to laugh, she really did. Barba fidgeted in annoyance as the EMT stared into his pupils.

“You seem to be holding up OK,” came a surprised sounding voice. It was Liv, with Carisi trailing behind. Rollins greeted them with a sheepish smile while Barba hung his head in abject humiliation.

“Do you mind, Liv?” he snapped in annoyance. She held her hands up in a defensive gesture, clearly fighting a smile off her lips.

“I’m just checking in,” she said. “We found the guy who sent the envelope by the way. Some scientist who works in a research lab, turns out you sent his brother to prison a few years back. Fin and Amaro just arrested him.”

“Good,” said Barba bitterly.

“Oh come on,” Carisi said, smirking at them both. “Wasn’t it at least a little bit fun?”

“You can get out of my face,” Barba shouted, voice cracking slightly and betraying his distress.

Rollins waved goodbye as Liv hustled Carisi away quickly, looking amused but like she felt bad about it.

“Don’t be so hard on him, he’s like a lost puppy, he needs guidance,” Rollins said.

“Don’t defend him,” he muttered. “This wasn’t fun.”

Rollins waited a beat.

“It was a little bit fun.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Come on,” she said and nudged his shoulder with her own. She caught his eye and smirked suggestively. “It was.”

Barba blushed again and looked away.

“My ass hurts,” he said sullenly.

“Sorry about that. Won’t happen again. Unless you beg me to.”

Barba tried to glare at her, blushing hard, but Rollins could swear a smile was twitching at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
